


Don't Mess With the Coldwater-Waughs

by magos186



Series: The Teddy Chronicles [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e13 Will You Play With Me?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: They should have thought twice before messing with the Coldwater-Waughs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _This font means it’s a direct quote from the show._**
> 
> Timeline notice: Quentin told the others that he “incepted” the knight and that she’d help them, but he didn’t tell them that he was going to take her place. This fic takes place during 3.13, but I changed a couple things around. Ora opens the door that lets them into the castle. She goes to distract the monster and the others immediately go to the fountain. The rest happens in order. Alice destroys the keys, Julia shows up and makes new ones, they turn on the magic and then the bad guys show up. (And what the heck was with Alice following Quentin to the monster anyway? Was there a point? Like, oh, it’s so powerful the gods threw it in an eternal dungeon, but one snort of fairy bones and she thinks she can stop it? And why does Irene have such a hate on for them all? Didn’t she only interact with Alice, Julia, and Quentin? And really she should only wanna kill Julia and Fen, since they’re the ones that saved the fairies from her. And how was she able to see the fairies in Fillory? If the deal was broken, she shouldn’t have been able to see them anymore. Neither she nor the traveler were citizens of Fillory. Anyway, enough ranting, onto the fic.)
> 
> P.S. Don’t forget, Eliot and Margo are still High King/Queen.

**_”Travel, Penny, I kill them all,”_** Irene McAllister said, lowering her hand to stop the spell that was strangling them. Teddy caught his father’s eye as the librarian approached the fountain. Eliot winked at him and turned his attention to the threat in front of them, while his son focused on the librarian. The man placed the siphon on top of the fountain, but nothing happened. He picked it up and tried it again. Still, nothing happened. “What’s going on?” Irene asked. 

“It’s not activating. I don’t understand, it should be working,” he said as he once again picked it up and put it back on top of the fountain. 

“Oh well, too bad,” Eliot said with a smirk. “I guess magic will just be free for all, like it should be.”

Irene lifted her hand to cast a spell at him, but instead screamed in pain as her wrist broke and with it, the spell binding the others. Eliot stood tall, his back straight, looking every inch the king he was. His smirk turned into a full grin when the redhead screamed again. She fell to the floor in pain, now with both wrists broken. “The Fairy Queen you murdered,” he said in a regal voice, “Was a giant, terrifying pain in the ass, but she was an ally. I’m sure her people would just love to get their hands on you.”

“How – how are you doing this?” She gasped desperately. 

“That’s right. We haven’t been formerly introduced. I’m High King Eliot. I’m also one of the – how did Penny phrase it?” He said, tapping his chin. “Oh yes, ‘fucking physical kids.’ Want to guess my discipline?” He asked, as her jacket unzipped and moved up her arms, tying them together. “You know, I’ve lost track of the time. Has it been long enough Ted?”

“Just about,” Ted replied. The librarian jumped back as the siphon raised into the air and began to crush itself. Once it had become the size of a golf ball, completely useless, it moved across the room and dropped harmlessly on the ground next to Alice. “Just so you know, it didn’t work because it never connected. It only looked like it did,” Ted explained as he stood. The others followed his lead and stood as well, all with varying looks of anger on their faces. Margo and Kady had their fingers poised to start throwing spells if necessary.

“What do you mean?" The librarian demanded. "What the hell is going on here?”

“We’re just stopping The Library from trying to take over the world,” Teddy said in a bored voice. “Can we go now? Ora can only distract the monster for so long before it notices a whole bunch of people in its house.”

“Fair point,” Eliot agreed. “Feel free to leave Library Man. Our ride is just outside. Irene will be coming with us.” 

Always one for self-preservation, the traveler fled immediately. Without Irene to back him up, he wasn’t powerful enough to take on an entire group of magicians. Eliot, using his telekinesis, lifted Irene as Ted lifted Alice with his. “Please hold all questions until later,” he said cheerfully, walking forward towards the door they came in. Ora stood waiting, ready to let them out. 

“Thank you,” she said softly to Quentin, who was the last to approach.

“It will all be okay in the end,” Teddy replied with a smile, giving his father a quick hug. The others were so preoccupied they didn’t notice Ora leave with them, or who stayed behind to lock the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the prisoners were secured in the hold of the Muntjac, Dean Fogg included just to be safe, Eliot and Teddy returned to the main common area of the ship where the rest of the group was waiting. It was then that the group noticed someone was missing. “Where’s Q?”

“He’s in the castle,” Ora said quietly, looking at the floor.

“What?” Margo asked, her voice sharp as a knife, her glare like daggers.

“He made a deal with me. He’d replace me as the monster’s jailor if I let you all in to restore magic,” Ora explained.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Margo shouted. “Why the hell would he do that?! Why wouldn’t he tell us? We have a gun with a bullet powerful enough to kill a god. We could have shot the monster in the face and been done with it!”

“It wouldn’t have worked,” Teddy interjected.

“You don’t know that! We could have at least tried! It’s your _father_ that’s now trapped in a castle with a monster!”

“I know,” Teddy replied calmly. “And we are going to free him, but not like that. The gods are afraid of the monster, which means they are not powerful enough to kill it. If they can’t do it, there’s no way your bullet can. We need to find another way, which we will. Ora here has extensive knowledge of the monster and we can use it to our advantage. We might not even need to do anything drastic. Dad has a way of getting under people’s skin,” he said with a smile. Several members of the group exchanged a soft look.

“There is something about the nerd,” Margo agreed, her anger deflating. Out of everyone on the ship, no one could want Q back as much as his son. Teddy wouldn’t give up on finding a solution that was safe for everyone, so she shouldn’t give up on him. Her best friends had raised a good man.

“Can I ask a dumb question?” Josh asked, raising his hand. “What the heck just happened? What was all that with the librarian dude?”

“My genius son was kind enough to point out that if The Library convinced Alice to work with them, they probably convinced others,” Eliot explained. “There’s no way they wouldn’t have a contingency plan, so we came up with a contingency of our own. We are both telekinetic. Once magic started to flow again, inherent gifts would return immediately. If The Library showed up with another siphon, Teddy’s job would be to stop it from activating while I distracted/fought off whoever showed up.”

“That’s actually kind of brilliant.”

“So, Muntjac, darling,” Eliot said, looking over at the heart of the ship. “Will you please return us to Castle Whitespire? We have some research to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SparrowHawke for helping me realize this scene was both missing and needed.

Once they were "topside" again, Margo found Eliot sitting on the deck of the boat, his arms on the rope railing, his legs hanging over the side. She sat down facing him, crossing her legs. “So, you want to tell me why you’re not freaking out that our little Q is locked up with a monster?” She asked when he turned to look at her.

“Are you honestly surprised he’d sacrifice himself for the greater good?” Eliot asked, his voice a touch bitter. Margo scoffed in response.

“Not even a little. He is our Harry after all.” 

“Does that make me Ron? Because I’d look horrible with red hair.”

“El,” she said softly, stopping his tangent in its tracks. He took a deep breath and looked out toward the horizon. 

“I had my freak out on the way to Blackspire. Teddy cornered me in my room and told me a few minutes before we got there. I guess Q told him that it was part of the deal to get into the castle. Q promised Ora no clever stuff. He knew if we found out that we’d try to do something clever to stop him. You two are my best friends, my family. I don’t want to leave him there, but what good are we against something so powerful that _gods_ fear it?” He asked helplessly.

“You don’t think this thing will hurt him do you?”

“No, I don’t. Ora said it never really hurt her, it just wanted to be entertained. And we both know how entertaining our nerd can be. He probably brought a deck of cards and lets face it, he knows every trick there is and probably all the games that can be played with them.”

“Do you really think he’ll be okay?” Margo asked nervously.

“I have to believe that Bambi,” Eliot replied, pulling her into an embrace. “It’s the only thing keeping me going.”


End file.
